


the gross things ain't always gross

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Friends to Lovers, How They Get Together, M/M, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Dean and Castiel arethatcouple.





	the gross things ain't always gross

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siriuslyelmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslyelmo/gifts).



> **disclaimer & note :**
> 
>   * Supernatural is an American fantasy horror television series created by Eric Kripke. It was first broadcast on September 13, 2005, on The WB, and subsequently became part of successor The CW's lineup. No infringement of these copyrights is intended.
>   * This was written for Elmo, my dear. Happy belated birthday ♥
> 

> 
> Based on a prompt from Tumblr, with some modifications.
> 
> I didn't have beta reader, but I have tried to reread this many times and did some proofreading before I post it here. If there's still typos/weird sentences that escape me, please point them out. I'll fix them asap.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Dean and Castiel are so gross.

Not like, the "men are not supposed to be together!" gross. More like, the _gross_ gross. As in, "can you two stop being so cute and be considerate to these lonely souls out here!". Sam can confirm it. Jo can confirm it. Charlie can confirm it. Even the grumpy Bobby can see so much affections between those two, he nearly gags. Ellen can confirm it. Both the gagging part and the earlier statement.

Anyway.

Today marks the ten years anniversary of their friendship, so everyone is really wondering about how come Dean and Castiel suddenly become the grossest couple in the block. Like, sure. Sam actually had that coming, but he isn't sure, how it apparently just happens when he had no hope for them anymore. Seems like Castiel and Dean have been friends forever. They don't seem about to change their status so soon.

Dean Winchester and Castiel ' _don't call me Cassie please'_ Novak had been friends since sophomore. They were bonded over their irrational love for a medical drama series called _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ and _Star Wars_. They both loved comics and apparently were Marvel enthusiasts. They had their difference too. Like, Dean actually loved science and math as much as he loved baseball, but he didn't indulge them since he thought it wouldn't matter. Castiel was the poster child of grade A+ student. He was raised in a religious family with strict parents that expect nothing but perfection from him. Dean and Castiel grew closer when one of them tutoring the other during Summer. People always assume it was Castiel who tutored Dean, while actually it was the other way around. Castiel was too excited about the upcoming art exhibition he planned to attend and he was slacking. Their teacher, Mrs. Mills, apparently noticed how smart Dean actually was and how close these two boys were so she played a true matchmaker in this scenario. Tutoring sessions had lead to a revelation of what Dean and Castiel truly wanted. Dean wanted to do a professional restoration, also designing a car too; meanwhile Castiel wanted to pursue a career in art, especially in sculpting and painting.

They decided to go to the same college, rent a flat, and became roommates. Sam never doubted that they both love each other. He was even convinced that Dean and Castiel were simply, idiots. Dean is openly bisexual and Castiel has been clear about his 'gayness' since he was disowned by his family when he came out. They often made hearteyes when Sam visited them. How come they were  so oblivious about each other?

Another thing tho?

They keep dating. Dating other people, that's it, _separately_. Dean keeps going out with girls and boys and Cas keeps going out with some people even though as not frequent as Dean. They both looked happy. So, Sam thought that maybe it was just the way they always are. He was so sure, Dean's so repressed about his feelings and he would choose to not show Castiel any sign of his attraction towards him (and vice versa, with Cas), then the feelings gradually faded. Sam thought he was right for couple years because it seemed that they both could finally accept they were not gonna be more than friends.

Until today, Jo and Charlie caught Dean and Cas heavily making out in the impala. The impala that was parked in front of the Singer-Harvelle's house. In the middle of the day. When the sun was so high in the sky and they were on full display.

To say that people were suprised, it was actually an understatement. Even when everyone seemed to have it coming, it still freaked them out.

 

Sam was the last to come to the weekly dinner that day. He was so stressed about his exams that he didn't notice everyone was being so weird and acting so strangely. When Dean said over desserts (pecan pie with vanilla ice-cream and honeyed strawberry pudding) that he wanted to say something, everyone went too quiet that Sam only frowned, didn't understand about what happened.

What happened is everyone chokes on their food, because _holy shit_. Dean _'I don't do relationship'_ Winchester has proposed to Castiel, for like three months. Everyone was furious because Dean and Castiel had managed to hide this for so long, but Sam could only stare at them dumbly as he blurted,

"Congratulations–but, _how_!?"

 

So, here they are. Celebrating ten years of friendship and three months of engagement over desserts. Because really, the sweetest (and grossest moment) in Dean and Castiel's life was started with desserts.

"It was Christmas. I remember because c'mon how can I forget about the day I fall in love with my bestfriend?" Dean smiles at Castiel. "It was Christmas when Bobby just had the minor accident and Sam couldn't visit, while both me and Cas were held back by final exams. I was so sure that day was already messed up, so I thought to myself, 'Fuck Christmas!' and meant to sulk all day."

"But, that's not happening," Castiel says. His hand reaches for his fiance's hand. "I had planned to make this, one of the best Christmas for Dean. Shits happen and it's not anybody's faults so I wouldn't let them ruin our Christmas. The very first Christmas in our flat. I had to make it special."

"You're the biggest sap in the world, Cas." Dean chuckles.

Cas grins widely. "Only beat you one or two points, Dean."

Dean keeps staring at Castiel with such a tender eyes and Castiel seems like he's lost in the green of Dean's eyes, as Jo coughs loudly, "Focus, guys! I still haven't heard the part where you tire each other's dicks out!"

"JOANNA BETH!" Both Ellen and Bobby look at her, bewildered. Charlie cackles when Jo mumbles apology sheepishly.

Dean laughs. "Actually, we didn't actually date, up until... what, babe? Seven months ago?"

"Six months and two days ago, Dean," Castiel corrects him. He grins when Dean looks at him questioningly. "Yes, I count. Kinda hard not to, when it has been the most wonderful time of my life."

Then suddenly they start kissing, not caring about the audiences, and hOLY FUCK, SAM SEES TONGUES–

"SO! How it happened?" Sam interjects loudly. "You just feel the urge to date and marry?"

Castiel pulls himself from Dean, distractedly. "It's the pumpkin pie."

"What?"

"I bought Dean twenty boxes of mini pumpkin pies from a bakery nearby to cheer him up." Castiel clarifies.

"It was crazy, man. Cas went out in snowy days just for buying me pies! To cheer me up, no less! If that's not love, I don't know what that is." Dean chuckles. "I was so overwhelmed that I ate them all in one sitting."

"People call it 'crazy in love' for reasons," Bobby snorts.

"I had to endure a nasty stomachache after that, but it's worth it."

"Idjits." Dean and Castiel just laughs.

"I start calling him, 'pumpkin' since then. It was more like mockery that the term of endearment at that time." Castiel continues. "In return, Dean called me 'angel' to remind me about my unfinished projects that have the same theme. We used it back and forth for fun. And we enjoy it so much, we start using another ridiculous petnames."

"It's pretty awesome," Dean laughs again. "I keep teasing him about his another project that involved bees by calling him, 'honeybun'."

"And I call him, 'pudding' for a week when he managed to eat a container of pudding that my friend Alfie left for me to sell. I was ended up both paying the puddings and doctor bills."

"Sorry, babe." Dean's lips twitches into an apologetic smile.

Castiel leans and kisses his forehead. "I'd rather have you healthy, Dean. Please be considerate to yourself, next time."

Sam clears his throat loudly when they start their usual staring contest that possibly borders to another unwanted tongue's sighting.

"Okay, lovebirds." Charlie snorts. "I get that you're being so gross with each other, but still didn't see the part where you pull your heads from your asses and replaces it with something more substantial, like dicks?"

"CHARLENE BRADBURY!" Jo gasped scandalously, while Ellen and Bobby just laugh.

"People notice our supposed to be mocking contest and they thought we were dating," Dean says. "So, one day, we're like, having this discussion about 'hey are we in relationship or are we just in brolationships'; next time we know, we're naked and sated on my bed."

"DEAN, GROSS!" Sam yelps indignantly.

"It was incorrect." Castiel shakes his head, disapprovingly. Everyone looks gleeful, when Dean mouthes 'no, don't you dare' in horror, but apparently Castiel doesn't see nor listen. "People were assuming Dean and I are in relationship because we're calling each other with 'cutesy petnames'. It was Thursday evening when I finally cornered Dean in the kitchen to discuss about the issue. Dean freaked out and he accidentally ask me, 'Are we dating, Cas? Or we're just couple of brohoes? But without sex? Sex is on the table if you want. We can totally rock the whole 'friend with benefits' things.'"

Bobby chokes in his own beer, in the background.

"Dean proceeded to leave the room once he realized he said those words aloud. He was mumbling something along with 'forget what I said', but I had none of that and I manage to catch him on time before he left. He was panicking and I thought it was because he didn't want the same thing as I always want. Later, I found out that he was panicking because he thought  _I_ didn't want him as much as he wants me."

Dean doesn't laugh, but he interlaces his fingers with Cas' and squeezes them. _Sorry, I was being an idiot back then,_ is left unsaid. Cas squeezes back, _if it takes that to brings us to what we are now then there's nothing to apologize for._

It was quiet for a while, until there's soft noises, that sound suspiciously like either Bobby or Ellen (or maybe both) suffer sinuses. Jo and Charlie pretend to rub their eyes and complains about how late it already is. Sam coughs and excuses himself to drink water. Later, they'll show and tell about how happy they are with Dean and Castiel's relationship improvements. They'll soon be busy and excited in planning the wedding. They'll soon witness themselves the true nature of Dean and Castiel, how truly gross they can manage to be.

 

But, for now...

Dean breaks the 'chick-flick' moment by clapping his hands. "SO! Anyone wants details about the first time we had sex? I was on my back and Cas–"

Loud "NO!"s and very unenthusiastic "There's not enough brain bleach for us all, Dean!" are the answers that he gets.

  
• f i n •

**Author's Note:**

> ELMO SELAMAT ULTAH ♥♥♥
> 
> Elmo, I had planned to gift you a proper fic since last week but real life happens and I didn't have much time to write nor brainstrom and then I did the worst by forgetting your birthday ;________;
> 
> I'm so sorry. I wish I could write you something better, because honestly you deserve the best. For now, please bear with this gift because this is the least thing I could do to show you how much I appreciate and love you, how grateful I am to know you.
> 
> Happy birthday, Elmo! ♥
> 
>  
> 
> If you're not Elmo and you read this, thank you! I hope you enjoy the story, and pssst, kudos and comments really make my days ♥
> 
> I ramble a lot about SPN and Misha on [**my twitter**](https://www.twitter.com/belindarimbi13), come join me ;)


End file.
